Wound Me Up
by Ai Minamimoto
Summary: It's a story where a young man found a girl with a broken leg in the woods.


_Wound me up _

"Who are you?"A young man, roughly about nineteen or twenty stretched his hand out to a young girl who looks like she has been badly injured, alone and frightened.

"Fox, Sir, Flora Fox" She accepted his hand, but as soon she tried to get up, she howled out in pain.

"Easy, easy there" He let go of her hand, and wonders what he should do if she's really injured. "I'm Claude Wellington." He gave her a weak smile.

"Is there something wrong with your legs?" Claude gulped as he looked at her face.

She was slender, wiry for her age and her eyes tell him that it has seen far too much sadness in her life. Flora is beautiful but she is also heart breaking to look at. She's fragile as a little young girl, despite that she's no more than about sixteen or seventeen. Her hair caught some twigs in them, and he wonders what happened to her?

"I..I..." She sniffed, and she glanced around with her huge eyes. "T-hey chased after m-me, I fell a-and I don't r-remember wh-hat happened." She looked at Claude with a curious look, or rather a rabbit that has been caught in the headlights as people say.

"If you don't mind, I'll carry you and get a doctor to check you." Claude waited for her to reply.

"Y-you w-would do that for me?" She smiled at him.

For a second, Claude thought that her smile is even more beautiful. It almost as if he has been enchanted by her, then snapped out of his thoughts.

"No problem, try not to scream just in case whoever's chasing after you." He tried to reassure her but who knows, they might be still in the woods for all he know.

He carefully wrapped his hand around her small waist, and scooped her up into his arm. She weighted no more than a little child. She let out sharp cry but stopped it by gritting her teeth.

"You'll be okay." He doesn't know the right word to make her feel better but he hope that would be enough to make her feel safe, even it's for a bit. He cradles her in his arm through the woods, a shortcut to a small village.

He walked fast because she needed a doctor who would give her medicine. No more than 45 minutes has passed, he finally arrived in the village. He spotted a girl he has seen around; he caught up with her while cradling a sleeping Flora in his arms.

"Alice, will you help me out?" He called out to her. Alice finally snapped out of her trance, and her mouth was wide open. "Who's that?" Alice grinned insanely.

"Know a doctor around here?" He politely ignored Alice's grin, and her question.

"I'll show you the way." Alice skipped on her way to the doctor. Claude tailed after her, and they both arrived a large house that has been once said to be magnificent but it is now ruined. Alice knocked twice, and twirled around in her skirt.

Claude starts to wonder if she's really mad, or just pretending to be mad?

The door creaked open, an gruff old man laid his eyes on Flora, beckoned them to come inside.

Claude noticed that Alice has vanished; he alone with Flora entered into the house.

"She's sick? Yes, yes, I've heard it all before" The gruff old man doesn't seem that pleasant to have visitors, let alone sick patients. Claude didn't say anything, he's here to drop Flora off and take off to somewhere else. He couldn't possibly stay with Flora but he felt that he should stay for a while, to make sure that she's well look after.

"There, put her there" The nameless old man pointed at a guest room. "I'll get whatever she needs" The nameless old man took off to other rooms to get medicine, bandage and drink for Flora.

Claude laid her down on a guest bed. He looked around the room and it doesn't have much apart from a large bed, books and closet in the room. He pulled a blanket over her cold body, and he starts to wonder whether it's a good idea to stay or leave?

"T-thanks C-c-c-c-c-laude." Her eyes fluttered open, and smiled sweetly at him.

"You're in good hands." Claude isn't sure what he should say to her.

She looked at him in silent, only their breathing can be heard.

"Take care of yourself" He finally said it to her, unsure what to do but he know he must go home at some point.

"W-will you visit me?" Her eyes captivated him.

"Sure." He knew he shouldn't but still, he want to see her again.

Claude turns around to leave the room, and he looked back at her, gave her a smile before he departs.


End file.
